Thanks for the lessons learnt, sensei
by Farfalla.Di.Morte
Summary: Miharu's life used to be simple. Get up, go to work, teach, the usual...Well, untill one of her students began making moves on her and driving her close to insanity. What's an teacher to do?  "I should've gone for acting..."


He was watching her again.. She could feel it... His gaze would travel up and down her body, as if taking an silent claim.

He was looking at her with THAT look... An look like he wanted to ravish her right there and then, no matter if the class were watching... It sent shiver down her spine. She couldn't argue that he wasn't handsome, on the contrary, he was by **far** the most gorgeous male she had seen, but that didn't change the fact that she was his **teacher! **

Minamino Shuichi, that was his name. Ever since she came to this school and began teaching, Shuichi had been more than happy to stay behind class to help her put away all of either music, or art equipment.

First she didn't think much of it, but when Shuichi had began to brush his hand 'accidently' with hers, or how he asked about her ex-boyfriends and what not, she had gotten suspicious of his intentions.

But he had really crossed the line when he suddenly had embraced her from behind, kissed her behind her ear, causing her to freeze completely and gasp, whispering in a hoarse, need filled voice. "Sensei... Am i just an ordinary student for you..?" He had trailed his soft lips down to her neck, stopping at her shoulder, giving an nib or two here and there, before murmuring softly against her flesh. "I don't want to be just an student, Raikou-sensei..."

After that, he had calmly left, leaving the confused and flustered 20 year old standing there in awe.

Ever since then, she had been EXTRA careful around the red haired boy. She couldn't really tell anyone, because she was going to lose her job if she was labeled as an hopeless case, and unfortunately, Shuichi knew that...

SHIT! And she just moved too! Why her? Why was it always her! For crying out loud! She was 21! She should be able to handle these kind of things!

"Raikou-sensei?" An shy voice brings the smokey grey eyed female back to present... Shit! She was still in class!

Turning to an mosey girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes, She smiles. One of her favorit students, Kiri Hanako. "Hai, Kiri-san?"

"Anoo... Is it true that you have an son? Because i saw you with an small boy in the park yesterday..."

All of the class focuses their attension to her, including Shuichi, who had now an serious expression on his usually calm face.

Raikou Miharu smiled gently and pokes her redish pink tongue out of her mouth playfully. "Nope! Who you saw was my nephew, Teppei! Cute ne?" The girl smiled and nodded. "Hai! kawaii desu!" "I know right? He's going to be one heck of an ladykiller when he grows up!" The class laughed lightly at the laid back teacher and her apparent complex over her nephew.

"But, class is now over, so please read the pages 1-7 about history of our great artists at home! And remember! I WILL find out if one of you HASN'T done so!"

The students chuckeled and left the classroom, saying goodbyes to her, or smiling politely. All but one.

Minamino Shuichi stared at his teacher from the back of the room, eyes unreadable, as he slowly made his way towards Raikou Miharu, who was checking few papers.

"Ne, Raikou-sensei..." Miharu almost jumped from her seat, but that was impossible, because pair of arms suddenly trapped her there. "Why didn't you tell me you had an nephew?" Even thought his voice was calm, Miharu could sense hostility behind it, as if he didn't allow ANY secrets between them.

"My personal life has nothing to do with you, Minamino. You're going to be late, so get to class." With an swift movement, Shuichi rolled the chair to face him, locking eyes with her smokey grey ones. "Iie. I told Yama-sensei that i would be helping you with some of the work." He whispered huskily, leaning closer and nuzzeling her cheek with his nose, reminding Miharu somewhere in her mind about some sort of an animal.

"Minamino, could you back away." Miharu's temper was skyrocketing, and it didn't help that the male looming over her was VERY handsome. Shuichi leaned closer and smirked.

**"No."**

Miharu's outraged cry was muffeled when Shuichi's lips attacked hers.

Miharu tried to fight the red head off, but with little success. What was he? She thought. Wall of bricks? As Shuichi continued to possessively ravish the blonde's mouth.

She did try every way to get out, she really did, but the grip Shuichi had on her, was too strong for her to even get hand free. She even pulled his air, but only received an moan, bit his lip(that one got her an small growl) and squirmed under him, but nothing helped to get the overly excited teen off.

Shuichi continued his assault, and massaged their lips together, content look on his face, eyes closed, and small smile on his lips... Yes.. This what was he had been dreaming about... Raikou-sensei...

Finally, for what felt like little too much time, Shuichi seemed satisfied(for now) and pulled away, gazing in her eyes. "You see what you do to me, Raikou-sensei? I can't let go anymore... You're mine."

Miharu glared, thought it didn't affect the red head much. With her flustered cheeks she was just more appealing than ever to him. "I highly suggest you leave now Minamino, or i will tell your family an-"

Shuichi chuckeled, cutting her off, and gave her an smug look. "With all due respect, Raikou-sensei, who will believe an new teacher with little money over someone who has been straight A student since 1st grade? I'm sorry, but that would only get you fired, and neither of us want that. Right?"

She paused. Shuichi was more than right, spot on! If she was fired, she would have no money for the next rent and most likely would end up on the streets...

Things weren't in her favor...

Shuichi leaned closer, their noses touching, eyes locked on each other..And...Did she see an golden glint in those emerald eyes just now?

Shuichi gave her soft lips small peck before standing to his full height.

"I should get to class sensei, ja ne."

Miharu stared after the retreating boy, eyes wide and cheeks flustered, and when the door closed, she smacked her forhead. Hard.

"Should've gone for being an actress..."

The red head no intentions of going back to class, like he had said, but he was going to head to Reikai, in Koenma's office to meet the others and go on another-No doubt- boring mission.

It was good idea to leave now, before he would be unable to do so. If he had stayed with Raikou-sensei, he might have gone little too far...

Kurama sighed. He really didn't want to pressure his **teacher** like this, but it was now practically impossible to stay away, seeing as he had somehow-According to Youko- started the mating process, after he met Raikou Miharu.

By cornering the said female, showering her with affection on daily basics, trying to get her to submit to him, keeping away other males, rivals(Such as one of the male teachers, Namikaze Uruyue who had gotten too close for comfort), he helped her around as he tried to win her over, touched her in barely noticeable ways and protected her when needed(Like for an example, when Namikaze-sensei had tried to ask her on a date, Kurama had interupted second later).

It was just that... Her scent... Oh that heavenly smell that caused him to lurch forward in desparate need to claim her... She smelled like Pineapple, mixed with vanilla and hint of 'rainy day'... On others it would more than likely smell awfull, but on her... It worked...

Her stunning smoke grey eyes that held on hint of metallic blue if you looked close enough... Oh you could just drown in them! and not mind dying!

Or her silky soft blonde hair~. It screamed to be touched, to twine your hands in them and pull her gently closer and burry your nose in them..Taking in the clean scent... Oh! And her voice! Even the thought of it made him shiver in pleasure!

Kurama could only hear Youko snicker inside his head, enjoying his little... Fantasies...

"Better get to work...I'll see Miharu-chan soon enough..."

With that, he jumped in to an appearing portal...


End file.
